


Doctor Venom, Pediatrician

by Blakpaw



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A crack idea., Dr. Venom, Lets pretend like the FBI doesn't give a shit about V for this, Other, Parents are shook by their child's doctor, Venom is a pediatrician, Venom wants to kill a bitch but he can't, but it's taken seriously, fantastic/alien racism, im not a doctor not even gonna pretend like i know what im talking about, m'kay, mentions of child abuse, possibly later anywho, venom is super good with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: A series of short drabbles in which Venom is a doctor and people are learning to trust him and look past the fact that hes an alien.





	1. Flowers for Finch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyoceanprince (fynndin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynndin/gifts).



> I did not come up with this concept! That honor belongs to sleepyoceanprince! I have been given permission to write this, and I hope y'all enjoy this!

Eddie won't say they worked hard for this-mostly because he had nothing to do with this and that it was Venom who had passed with flying colors. In fact, Venom had managed to graduate the course in just over a year.

 

Eddie straightened out his hair as they stepped out, tugging gently on the white coat draped over his body. It was way to big for him. But, after all it wasn't made for him.

 

Venom was nervous and excited, it was his first day on the job, after all. Venom had graduated from medical school a few days ago, they had spent those few days out waiting for Dan to clear things up with the Dean of Medicine, and to finish up getting approved for their job. They could have gone into any medical field they had wanted, Venom knew everything he could have wanted to. But it was children that had caught his attention the most.

 

**They are so young Eddie. We have to keep them healthy. Alive.**

 

That's what Venom had told him when he asked why he wanted to be a pediatrician. So here they were, first day on Venom's new job. Both of them nervous and excited in equal amounts.

 

Eddie took in a deep breath “You sure you're ready for this?” he asked softly, standing outside the exam room of their first ever patient. They know the family had been warned that he would be… a bit if a shock, but he should be trusted. They also knew it was entirely possible the family would reject him and run away. But they had to do this.

 

**Ready Eddie. Ready.**

 

Venom reassured him. Eddie nodded once, took another deep breath in, turning the door handle and stepping inside.

 

A little boy, four years of age was sat on the exam table, he had a mass of wild blonde hair on his head, round cheeks, bright green eyes, and a pair of thick black glasses. Eddie smiled softly, stepping further in “Hello. You must be Finch, right?” he asked softly. The boy shrank down shyly and nodded. Eddie felt anxiety clutch as his chest but he stepped forward.

 

“Are you Dr.Venom-”

 

“No. But would you like to meet Dr. Venom?” he smiled softly, “Because he's really cool. He makes awesome entrances, does some pretty cool tricks. Say Finch, do you want to see something cool?” he asked. He was rambling a bit but he was nervous. Finch wiggled a bit, and then nodded slowly.

 

Eddie smiled nervously “Well Finch, say 'hi' to Dr. Venom for me, kay?” he grinned as the boy nodded.

 

He closed his eyes, and he let himself sink deeper and deeper into the black mass, his body grew, the teeth coalescing around his head before folding around him to form the jaws of his other

 

“ **Hello.** **_I_ ** **am doctor Venom.** ” he rumbled darkly, the white lab coat heavily contrasting with his black inky body. Finch and his family looked up at him with wide eyes, his parents looked horrified. His mother looked ready to scream when Finch suddenly hopped up “Whoa! That's so cool! How did you do that Mister Venom!?” he asked excitedly. His mother was going pale, and Venom motioned for her to sit down “ **Lots of time and practice, little Finch.** ” he grumbled happily. He reached down, gently picking the boy up with his claws. The boys mother fainted against her husband, who was frozen in shock. He reached out a few tendrils to catch her, guiding her to a chair, quickly taking her pulse and the father's as he sat Finch down.

 

All seemed well so far. Venom pulled up a chair and say down on it, clipboard in hand. He looked to the parents “ **What is little Finch in for today?** ” he rumbled as softly as his voice would go, the boy looking at him excitedly, reaching to touch his skin. Venom let him, turning to the father who managed to stutter out, trembling “C-check up…” he gulped a bit. Venom nodded, his tendrils still gently taking their pulses before he began to fasten a blood pressure tool up to Finch, the child watching in amazement as his tendrils worked to use the tool.

 

He continued on, taking his pulse, his blood pressure, and then his temperature. Finch was staring at him widely with awe and wonder, the whole time. Slowly his mother had come too, and his father had slowly sat down, both had seemed to calm down. Still in shock and shaken, but less likely to bolt at any second.

 

Venom was letting Finch play with his stethoscope, the child pressing the instrument to his own chest, the kid had wide eyes and he looked thoroughly engrossed in the sound of his own heart. Venom looked up to the parents, finishing up with his notes “ **He's in perfect health. Please see the receptionist outside to set up your next appointment.** ” he rumbled, looking up at them. The parents got up, and Venom gently tapped Finch, holding out a hand. The child placed the stethoscope back in his clawed hand. He was getting up to follow his daze parents, before Venom reached out to stop him.

 

“ **I almost forgot.** ” he rumbled. He ignored the look of terror on the face of Finch’s parents in favor of the wonder and confusion written on the boys face. Venom held out a sucker for the child, smiling at him happily. The boys mother nearly fainted at the further exposure of his teeth. The boy’s eyes light up as he takes it. He paused and then lunged forward, hugging him “Thank you mister Venom!” he grinned and then dashed back to his parents.

 

Venom waved him good buy with a black tendril, and he couldn't help but grin widely again.

 

For a first day, he thinks it went perfectly. Deeply inside, Eddie agreed.


	2. Kindness From Kassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew there was a good reason he wanted to be a pediatrician, and patients like Kassie? They are a part of it, he knows that for sure.

Finch came back every month or two for checkups, slowly but surely Mr. and Mrs. Pollard (Finch’s parents) got used to Venom. Finch still adored watching Eddie melt away and for Venom to push up to the surface.   
  
But when he met Kassie things were a little harder. Kassie was a nervous girl of eight years, she had dark black hair in a bob cut, and wide brown eyes, her skin had a gentle brown tint, and she was rather chubby, with pudgy cheeks and belly, and she was rather short for a girl of eight years. Kassie was nervous always.

 

She had been through a lot, they had her file on hand and the first night they had read through it Venom had wanted to rampage. Eddie had to work hard to sooth him that night.

 

Kassie was an abuse survivor. Her biological father used to beat her, her step mother would force her to drink alcohol, and her biological mother had been murdered before her very eyes when she was three, the person of interest was her father for many years, but they never got enough evidence. Until Kassie turned seven, and they finally locked him up, her step mother too.

 

Kassie was now with a foster family, Mrs. Jules, a window, and her other foster kids, Benjamin and Harrold. Mrs. Jules had been more thoroughly informed by staff then the Pollards had been. This time they showed her pictures, the last couple who had brought their child in had left his room screaming and demanding another doctor, threatening to sue them for ‘child endangerment’. They decide from now on to bring the parent more up to speed.

 

But Kassie was a hard nut to crack. Venom sat across the room from her, watching the little girl. She was behind the exam table, glaring at him definitely. They had a rule, Venom and him. No touching the children if they do not want to be.

 

“Kassie….” Mrs. Jules gave a gentle, weary, sigh, “He’s… here to help you. He’s a doctor.” she told her softly.

 

“But Mrs.Julies!” she protested in a squeaky voice “Look at him! He’s a monster!” she ducked under the table, out of his view. The woman looked ready to protest when Venom gently spoke up “ **Kassie,** ” he rumbled softly, the girl slowly peeking up at him, “ **sometimes, the scary looking ones are the heroes.** ” he motioned to himself “ **Sometimes the normal looking ones are the monsters.** ” the girl stared at him for a long time before she pulled herself up onto the exam table, standing up definitely on it “How do I  _ know _ you aren't a mean monster!” she protested. Venom tilted his head, and watched her, before slowly parts of his body extended out into long thin tendrils. He watched her closely as they began to amass together, and he concentrated on creating a shape with his tendrils. He made a cat, sitting next to her on the table, the tendrils connecting it in many places to his body. He gave it big white eyes with big slits in them.

 

Kassie stared at it, silent and unmoving. She looked at Venom, then at the cat, and back again. Kassie slowly sat down, she reached for the cat, hesitated for a moment and then gently touched his head. The cat purred in delight, a softer gentler version of Venom’s own purr, and nudged against her hand, and softly he said “ **Could a scary monster make something so cute, Kassie?** ” he asked her earnestly. She looked up at him and she just stared. Children have a way with people that adults just… don’t. They can read their intentions, no matter how empty their face, they rely on a feeling deep inside. They trust their hearts.

 

Kassie ducked her head, not responding to him as she stroked the cat. It didn’t have the texture of fur, but she still liked the kitty. Venom moved a bit closer “ **Kassie. If you let me get done with your check up, we can let you pet the cat for awhile.** ” he promised her, letting the cat melt into pieces and back into his body. She looked to Mrs. Jules who nodded her assent, before Kassie looked back to the large, inhuman, toothy face of her doctor, and she shyly nodded again.

 

Venom is careful and slow, he tells her everything he’s going to do before he does it. He can feel her fear, her nervousness, and the excitement to see the cat mingling through her body. Without his symbiotic sense, however, he was also able to feel were the bones in her arm broke, a full break on her radius, a green fracture on the ulna, another green fracture on her jaw, scarring on the cartilage of her nose. Scars, inside her tiny body. Scars that will live on inside her for the rest of her life, scars that must haunt her dreams.

 

He is as gentle as he can be with her, as patient as possible. Deep inside him Eddie reassures him that all that can be done has been done, that what they’re doing will offer her the chance to trust again. Venom agrees.

 

As promised, when they are done Kassie sits down with the cat, made from parts of Venom, on her lap, gently stroking her hand from it’s head down it’s back, Venom making the cat move as best as he remembers how. It gently kneads at her lap, closes its eyes and tilts its head back, flicks its tail up and continues to purr in a muted form of Venom’s own purr.

 

“ **She seems fine, Mrs. Jules.** ” he announced softly, “ **Clean bill of health.** ” he huffed out. Mrs. Jules smiles, and then she shakes his hand. Mrs. Jules isn’t like other people, she had seen kids who are deformed, by abuse or by birth. Mrs. Jules has learned to look past the exterior, and deep into the interior. Venom hopes Mrs. Jules passes this on to Kassie, she is a sweet girl, when she opens up. She holds up the cat do him when shes told it’s time to go, and Venom takes it in his arms, even though it’s a part of himself. He holds up a succer for her. She takes it, opens the wrapper, and then promptly presents it to him. Before he can decline she says “Here. for being a not meany monster.”

 

He takes it, and she holds her ground until he opens his toothy maw, wraps his tongue around the sucker, and rests it in his mouth, the cardboard stick jutting out between his teeth.

 

She gives a satisfied nod and walks away, reaching out to hold the hand of Mrs. Jules, before twisting back one last time to wave at Venom. He twiddles his claws at her, watching her go.

 

He knew there was a good reason he wanted to be a pediatrician, and patients like Kassie? They are a part of it, he knows that for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Went back and fixed some spelling/grammar mistakes as best as I could!


End file.
